The following description relates to transforming voltage in a voltage controlled oscillator for wireless sensor devices.
Many wireless devices detect radio frequency (RF) signals and down-convert them to a lower frequency for signal processing. Many wireless devices can also up-convert baseband signals to a higher frequency for signal transmission. The signals can be up-converted or down-converted by a mixer that uses a reference signal from a local oscillator. The local oscillator may include a voltage controlled oscillator that generates the reference signal.